totaldramaworldtourfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
TDHS 3: Heather: The Musical
chris:Last time on toal drama high school,they go into a secret room hidden in the high school, which was actully a haunted house!After that i got more people in the elimination ceremony and brandon,sam's brother ended up going in the most dramatic ceremony ever!What will happen this time on TOTAL DRAMA HIGH SCHOOL! (theme song) chris:hello high schoolers today is the most ultimate challenge ever! but first we need teams of course gwen:i was waiting for that chris:morgan,phil,sabastian,william,sierra,cody,sam and mike but with heather joining too heather:hello!Remember i'm here to win chris:well you guys will be the tigers! phil:awesome morgan:yeah cool enough chris:now harold,noah,trent,izzy,eva,gwen,duncan,ezekiel and zoey you will be the moose ezekiel:yeah! heather:you don't know what the challenge is DO YOU? duncan:of course not eva:just tell us chris chris:ok i wi.... sabastian:lead already! chris:not will......anyways today's challenge is to name all the song from TDWT whichever tem guesses the most wins! william:i can write the stuff guys sierra:cody will be doing that cody:what if i don't want to sierra:DO IT! heather:guys i will be a big help to the team i know all of the songs from TDWT! duncan:no,our team does cody:well i know most of the songs heather heather:so cody:well i want to write actully phil:i payed attention to total drama a lot i think i know the first song it's....... heather:come fly with us! ezekiel:i heard that eh heather:so trent:wait i know one of the songs it's stuck to a pole duncan:blainerific is one ezekiel:come fly with us! heather:(growls) guys write down them now! sabastian:were trying to think you know! phil:if i die thinking i'lll DIE THINKING morgan:oh my god guys! LISTEN TO HEATHER! heather:she's right were not going to get anywhere duncan:loooovin time! cody:shear the sheep heather:good (writes down) phil:paris in the springtime ezekiel:greek fight for the gold! gwen:i don't know! chris:uhhhhh everyone sorry to break it to you but TIME'S UP! gwen:finally this is over.... chris:no it's NOT! gwen:what else do we have to do chris:well whoever didn't particapate in the challenge has to make their OWN SONG! ezekiel:i'm glad it's not me eh? sam:woah woah so we do this for our team? chris:yep you have to work together with your team and the winner's will be called HEATHER:the musical heather:what's up with that chris:well the contestants competing for the song on the moose are Harold,Noah,Izzy,Eva,Gwen,Alejandro and Zoey gwen:oh great Alejandro:mama mea! mike:wait i have a song! heather:well say it! mike:well......i can help your team win in heather the musical heather:that's great! chris:the ones from the tigers are Morgan,Sabastian,William,Sierra,Sam,Courtney,Owen and Mike owen:woooo hoo! mike:(gives a thumbs up) heather:(winks) phil:what are you planning!? heather:Mike is going to help us win phil:but isn't that cheating?????? heather:well...not really but who cares! mike:(whispers the song to owen) sam:(passes the song on) chris:everyone ready? everyone:yes! chris:great so you tigers go first mike:you might like peanut butter or jelly..... sam:but it's good together as you like them both put them in bread and... mike:(trips Sam) sam:(falls over) owwwwwww i'm hurt! chris:well since sam's uhhh injured......the moose win sam:carry me to the ceremony....... (at the school ceremony) heather:what happend out there mike:well sam fell.......and that's pretty much it heather:well better luck next time mike:if we have a next time chris:ok everyone it's time to start Morgan morgan:(gets paper) chris:phil phil:(gets paper) chris:sabastian,william,Sierra,Cody,Courtney,Owen and Mike all:(get their papers as Sam and Heather are left sitting) chris:(holds up paper) heather:cmon! chris:heather heather:i knew it! sam:what! it was just a mistake you know! heather:so you can have mistakes AT HOME! sam:well brandon is goanna kill me (walks outside) brandon:i was waiting for you chris:well what will happen next time on TOTAL DRAMA HIGH SCHOOL! duncan:i think we get that (end credits)